Drax
Drax is a mercenary hired by Kinos to destroy the Immortal Fighters and their friends; he is defeated by a reformed Sanya way later in the series. Bio Full Name: Drax Date of Birth: N/A Occupation: Assassin, Mercenary Allies: Kinos, Dural, Sanya (formerly), Putrids Enemies: Capcom, Mila (main rival), Vanessa Lewis, Arika Gottama, Bandai Weight: 145lbs Eye Colour: Brown Hair Colour: Grey/Silver Background Drax is an assassin originating from Achomia, a neighbour planet of Spiridon. Drax has no established loyalty and simply serves whoever employs him, this being Kinos in the case of Immortal Fighters. However, Drax has had interactions with Kinos sometime before the series, as referenced by their dialogue. Although this previous partnership is never confirmed, it is speculated that Drax has worked for Kinos before, and that Kinos had tried to recruit him onto Judgement 6 but the offer was turned down. Introduction In their first meeting, Kinos tells Drax about who his targets are and that they are the same individuals who brought around the destruction of Judgement 6; after which Drax refers to his earlier consideration to join the aforementioned organization; commenting that with himself recruited into J6, maybe it would have been a stronger force. Afterwards, Kinos briefs Drax on Capcom, Vanessa, Bandai, Mila and Arika; stating that they will not go down easily. When asked who is his first target of choice, Drax says nothing and simply gives a glare to an image of Capcom... First Appearance Drax concocts a plan to lure Capcom (or at least someone close) to him by creating a reputation as an unbeaten fighter who never loses a battle. This would ignite Capcom's competitive nature and prompt him to fight Drax, during which he would "accidentally" kill Capcom. Drax proceeds with this plan and, as expected, earns a reputation as a mysterious newcomer to the Virtua Fighter Universe who has never been defeated in a one on one fight. The rumours about Drax eventually reach Mila, who conveys them to Capcom, however, he displays disbelief that such a fighter exists. In actuality, however, Capcom had heard of Drax before Mila did and heads off to challenge him in secret. Mila unknowingly does the same but ends up challenging Drax just as Capcom arrives; thus beating him to the chase. Drax, who recognizes Mila from Kinos' briefing, fights dirty and throws her off several times, but the fight ultimately ends in a draw. Undeterred, however, Drax attacks Mila from behind but is swiftly knocked to the ground by Capcom, who had watched the fight rather than left. Unbeknownst to Capcom, though, he has only made Drax's plan easier. Drax stands up and simply welcomes Capcom before revealing his plan and how it was made too easy thanks to Mila's competitive tendencies and Capcom's protective side; Drax afterwards moves in to engage the two fighters but is quickly halted by a different voice from behind. The voice is none other than Arika, who is greeted by Capcom with "Took you long enough, we were getting lonely here, bud". Arika continues to warn Drax, stating that if he were to harm Capcom or Mila in any way, there would be dire consequences. Arika's presence seems to invoke a slight fear into Drax, as he had heard about the former's battle with Bison and how Arika possesses abilities that are fearfully powerful. Drax decides to retreat but not before delivering a last threat to Capcom, saying that he is the first target. Afterwards, Arika is thanked by Mila and Capcom, and explains that he was informed of Capcom's most likely location by Vanessa, and simply acted on instinct. Later Confrontation and Death Drax meets with Kinos a short time after the confrontation with Arika, however Drax is berated by Kinos for his seemingly cowardly approach. In response to this, Drax declares that his second attempt at getting rid of the Fighters will be relentless and cunning, and that this time his plan is to kidnap Capcom and lead Arika, Bandai, Mila and Vanessa to his location, where Drax himself and Kinos will destroy them all at once, rather than picking each one off individually. By this time later in season 3, the Fighters have moved into ABC Tower in Silver City, which makes Kinos' and Drax's plan harder to carry out. Through undetected means, the two gain entrance to ABC Tower and make their way to the top three floors where the Fighters are situated and Drax infiltrates Capcom's quarters only to be surprisingly ambushed by Capcom, Arika and Sanya, with whom Drax is unfamiliar with. Kinos is then thrown through the door by Bandai, and all four surround Kinos and Drax, Capcom then explains that they had expected Drax to return and decided to call in Sanya for help in advance. A large brawl ensues between all fighters which ultimately concludes on the roof of the tower, it is here where Kinos' retreats. At that moment, Capcom defeats Drax and momentarily contemplates landing the killing blow, however, Capcom ultimately decides not to and instead chooses to leave Drax alive and simply walk away. However, in typical Drax fashion he attempts to attack Capcom from behind only to be kicked from the side by Sanya, which sends him plummeting off of ABC Tower to his death. Fighting Style Drax is a brutal and relentless fighter, not allowing his opponent the time to think or react. Due to this, Drax is able to hold his own in one-on-one fights against powerful fighters such as Arika. Drax is trained in the style of Judo and utilizes its deadly throws, locks and holds to deliver a tremendous amount of pain, usually not stopping the attack even when his opponent is down.